VenusBloodFrontier:Choice List
Below is a list of events together with its trigger condition and outcomes. For the Main story (Chapter Events), everyone will go through Chapter 1. Completing Chapter 1 allows you to decide on which Nation to invade. There are four possible choices that span from Chapter 2 to Chapter 5 (each option is equivalent to one chapter), therefore they will be mentioned as 'Selectable Chapters.' Afterward, Chapter 6 onwards is an enforced route, unlike the previous chapters. Keywords to Remember For the options you choose:- Conquest - Chaos points Reign - Law points Affection points (i.e., Favor) could also be earned for relevant characters. Take note that for the three sisters (i.e., cousins) to stay with you beyond each Chapter, you must obtain a minimum of 2 affection points. Unfortunately, you can't recruit Ymir for an obvious reason. Chapter Events Introduction - Chapter 1: Spring Wind Maiden (Nation of Elda) - Trilca This chapter is a warming-up session. What you should focus on the early game is resources management and revamping your existing squad, particularly the default 3rd and 4th squad; get a decent tanker and damage dealer for those. Moreover, try to quickly establish a treasure hunting team as it will help you to farm medallions and items. If you are using them (3rd & 4th squad) exclusively for encounter battles, you can get away without a healer in the composition and, instead, substitute them by hiring someone with decent damage output. Do not worry about your food, mana, and gold consumption. Spend your resources on medallions, and you should try to hire as many decent units because your food/mana will eventually run out. Since you just started, you have a lower number of territories and thus, you will not be able to sustain your cost of feeding the units. Ideally, you should try to establish a new squad (if possible) and already have a good treasure hunting team before you venture beyond to the later chapters. Selectable Chapter: The Snake Dances in The Silver World (Nation of Winter Glads) - Rigret & Jorm ↵For this Chapter, some experienced players recommended that you invade Glads at a later chapter. This chapter is well known for the tanks and meaty enemies. Thus you will struggle if your team's composition is imbalanced or lack in attacking power, which is prevalent right after you finish Chapter 1. Not to mention, if you have one of the sisters (either Hel or Fenrir) by completing the other chapter beforehand, Jorm will stay and join your army beyond the chapter regardless of whether you have 2 affection points by the end of this Chapter. Otherwise, you might have to get Jorm up to 40 Mingle and choose the appropriate options to earn enough affection BEFORE you end this chapter. Jorm will NOT join your army if: # You do not meet a minimum of 2 affection points. # Even if you have one of the sisters (Hel or Fenrir), you let Jorm Escape. Selectable Chapter: The lightning Deity and White Wolf (Nation of Summer Thrudheim) - Thor & Fenrir *** I have no idea what event names are and anyone should feel free to correct any error (especially spelling and formatting these boxes). I pulled the data from the jp wiki and verified it ingame. Selectable Chapter: Golden Plains (Nation of Autumn Folk) - Freya & Ymir Ymir is unrecruitable. Selectable Chapter: Stormy Sanctuary (Holy Land of Valhalla) - Odin & Hel This is a very difficult chapter, recommended by most veterans that it should be played later but if you're willing to take the risk as early as chapter 2, the remaining chapters should be a breeze. The problem is not Odin herself; the dragon (mythical beast) units can hit you really really really hard, and to rub salt in the wound they also tank hard as well. Even without the dragons, the other enemy units are just equally deadly. If you managed to recruit Hel into your army, she has some of the best tactical skills the game has to offer. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Characters Events (Copied from the VNDB discussion page for this game) NOTE: Chapter events prioritize over characters event meaning that "Guardian's hesitation" a event that triggers after ending the turn on Tyrca train 10 event '''WILL NOT TRIGGER '''if you clear all Hel's bases. (Clash with Hel's Army will trigger instead). the event that not trigger may trigger in a few turns. (testing needed) also note that some event WONT TRIGGER on the last chapter so you should skip turns to get the affection/mingle/train/event you want by skipping turns, A - +1 affection point to the girl unless specified C - +1 conquest point R - +1 reign point Fena (needs edit) *there might be some affection requirements for some of the scenes because i already maX her affection before reaching that scene. Tyrca (needs edit) Ridget (needs edit) Freya (needs edit) Thor (needs edit) Odin (needs edit) Jorm (needs edit) Fenrir (needs edit) Hel (needs edit) ** Mingle requirements might be wrong. please test it Remaining choices - Fenrir: Execute Them ©, Let Them Live (+1A+R) - Fenrir: Fuck (+1A), Threaten these 2 choices is from Thor chapter - Jorm: Attack the Golem Corp ©, Quickly Retreat (?) this choice is from Ridget chapter - Hel: Put her in her place ©, Request her assistance ® this choice is from odin chapter Event name: Infatuated Reaper Trigger condition: Get to Law route with Jorm, Fenrir and Hel in your party. Capture the lower left base. Choices: Meet with her & Feed her to tentacles Outcome: ???? note: i wont train those 5 goddess to get the remaining choices. feel free to complete them or delete my edit.